3am Cuddles
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Cisco's first thought when he was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night by loud banging on his door was who the fuck— Then Cisco remembered that he was basically the Q to Barry's James Bond and that Central City had a penchant for trying to destroy itself via metahumans, madmen, and—because why the fuck not—an interdimensional sociopathic serial killer.


Cisco's first thought when he was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night by loud banging on his door was _who the_ _ **fuck**_ —

Because Cisco barely got any sleep to begin with. Ever since Eddie had shot himself and he'd had to watch Eobard Thawne pull a Raiders-of-the-Lost-Ark-body-melt, Cisco had barely seen his apartment, let alone his own bed. Instead he'd opted to spend all the time he could at STAR Labs, working on his toys and trying to improve the Flash suit. Cisco would tinker away until he finally passed out face-down on his worktable.

But then Jay turned out to be Zoom and Barry wanted to be faster _now_. Everyone was so exhausted that Cisco _had_ to get some rest. Especially after all that Trajectory nonsense. (Going clubbing, as it turned out, had _not_ been the break they needed).

So to whoever had decided to wake Cisco up at—a quick glance at the alarm clock on his beside table— _3 am in the god damned morning_ , how **dare** you.

Then Cisco remembered that he was basically the Q to Barry's James Bond and that Central City had a penchant for trying to destroy itself via metahumans, madmen, and—because why the fuck not—an interdimensional sociopathic serial killer.

He scrambled from bed, stumbling in the dark to get to his door. The banging got louder the closer he got and Cisco was pretty sure he heard at least one of his neighbours spitting profanities through the walls. The door was yanked open to reveal—

"Hi Cisco~."

Lisa Snart. And Hartley Rathaway. Both of them looking almost as tired and worn out as Cisco currently felt. Cisco figured that he shouldn't feel as surprised as he did at that moment.

Ever since Barry accidentally altered the timeline with the whole Time Wraith incident, Cisco and Hartley had been closer, friends almost. They'd even meet up and hang out every now and then. That is assuming Cisco had time and Hartley wasn't up to anything nefarious. Lisa on the other hand. Well, after Cisco extracted a bomb from her neck, she tended to just randomly show up. When he was getting coffee or groceries, when he was at home relaxing. She'd just appear out of nowhere and glue herself to him, stealing his food or coffee and worming her way into his day.

(Who knows where she got Cisco's address from though).

"What," Cisco shook his head and rubbed the crust from his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're spending the night." Hartley said before shoving past Cisco. He toed off his boots before padding into Cisco's room. Lisa followed immediately after him, her socked feet quiet against the wooden floor.

Cisco squinted at the empty hallway for a moment. He could count the amount of times he, Hartley and Lisa and all been in the same room (under friendly terms) on one hand. And now they were apparently sleeping over at his place?

Two people who were definitely his (fr)enemies were having a sleepover at his apartment. This was Cisco's life now.

Cisco closed and locked the front door before walking back into his bedroom. His bedroom where Lisa and Hartley were stripping down and rifling through his clothes. Cisco looked away as Lisa unclipped her bra, upper body bare. Hartley didn't even bat an eye.

"So," Cisco cleared his throat, more because he was flustered and less to get their attention. "Why are you guys sleeping over?"

"We needed a place to crash." Hartley slipped out of his pants before stepping into a pair of Cisco's sweats. They were big on him so he tied the strings tight.

Lisa didn't even bother with pants, stripping down to her panties and putting on one of Cisco's t-shirts. Then she crawled into bed and proceeded to steal all the pillows. Hartley slipped in after her, tugging a pillow free before spooning her and pulling the covers up to their ears.

Cisco stared at the two of them in disbelief for a moment. Then he glanced at their piles of clothes and weapons. Then back to them.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." He finally said. Lisa snorted.

"Cállate y meterse en la cama Cisquito." Hartley mumbled tiredly.

Cisco rolled his eyes and kneeled on the edge of the bed. "Make room."

The two of them grumbled and slowly shifted away from each other, making room for Cisco in the middle. The moment Cisco lay down, they both curled up against him.

"Goodnight." Lisa said. She stretched over to plant a kiss on Hartley's cheek before placing another on Cisco's lips. Then she laid down again.

Cisco glanced over at Hartley who had his nose scrunched up adorably. He grinned. "You going to kiss me too?'

Hartley squinted at him but Cisco wasn't sure if it was because he was annoyed or because his glasses were on the beside table. (Hartley was seriously blind without his glasses. Cisco would know, he stole them often enough). It was probably both.

Then Hartley shifted and brushed his lips against Cisco's. Cisco was so stunned he almost missed when Hartley mumbled "Goodnight."

Cisco blinked and then grinned up at the ceiling. Best sleepover _ever._


End file.
